1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tree step having a detachable anchor screw.
2. Description of Related Art
Tree steps are employed by hunters and outdoorsmen for the purpose of creating a temporary foothold on a tree. A number of prior art tree steps use an anchor screw that is permanently attached to the step itself. See, e.g., U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,380,697 and 4,413,706 which describe tree steps in which the anchor screw is permanently attached to a portable step. An alternative method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,061 in which the anchor screw is separable from the tree step.
Another type of related tree step is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The structure of the tree steps illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 are identical except for the fact that the embodiment in FIG. 1 has a hinge so that it can be folded against itself. Unfortunately, such structures have several drawbacks. First, the structure is believed to be moderately difficult to produce because it requires that a punch form a keyhole shaped aperture in the front of the vertical portion. Second, in order to place the wood screw into the driving position the operator has to perform two motions. The first motion is to insert the head through the aperture and the second motion is to slip the shank into the narrow portion of the keyhole opening. If the tree step is jammed against the bark of a tree it is difficult to remove the tree step given the two directions that the head of the wood screw has to move. Third, because the structure disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 faces inward it has the tendency to accumulate rain and moisture thereby causing rust and eventual deterioration of the unit. The present invention does not experience the shortcomings described with reference to prior art FIGS. 1 and 2.